


The Best He Can Do

by justalittlegreen



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Time-ish, Hotel, M/M, Seoul, Spooning, Things We Don't Say, except in the dark, top-ish hawkeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: a moment between Hawkeye and Trapper on a rare R&R together in Seoul.
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	The Best He Can Do

Even though it's hot, and they're in a Seoul hotel room with a door that closes and miles from anyone who knows them, Trapper pulls the blanket up past their hips and Hawkeye doesn't stop him. It's the same reason neither of them took their undershirts off when they stripped down to get into bed. It's dark and they're alone and neither of them can quite believe it, except that it only takes Hawkeye about eight seconds to start kissing the back of his neck, his hand trailing down John's front. He pauses just below Trapper's navel, fingers twitching in a way that would be desperately ticklish if John wasn't starving for the touch. What would otherwise be an involuntary laugh comes out as a moan, needy and wanting and far louder than he thinks they should be.

Hawkeye's hand falls lower and he doesn't care. Thrusts his hips into the loose circle of Hawkeye's fingers, realizing Hawk's wrapped a leg around his, holding him still, limiting what his hips can do. He strains and twists and enjoys Hawk's strength, the way he's so exquisitely pinned. The man might be lousy at push-ups, but he's wiry and tough.

Hawkeye's voice is deeper than usual, without a trace of laughter in it. "Tell me you want it," he whispers hoarsely. John could kill him for that. They don't say things - well, he doesn't say things. Not like that. Not aloud. He makes a strangled noise that comes out halfway to "Please," and it's the best he can do.


End file.
